


Noble Species Reviewers

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 異種族レビュアーズ | Ishuzoku Reviewers | Interspecies Reviewers (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bathing/Washing, Big Cats don't purr proceed with caution, Cat/Human Hybrids, Condomless Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Enlarged Clitoris, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Foreplay, Glasses, Hand Jobs, Hemipenes, Human/Monster Romance, Hyena Girl Bernadetta, Implied Voyeurism, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lamia Lorenz, Leopardgirl Petra, Magic and Science, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miriel of Fire Emblem Awakening makes a cameo, Missionary Position, Multi, Pegging, Prostitution, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wolf Girl Marianne, implied prostitution, pseudopenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: New Chapter: Raphael gets abducted by a professor studying the genetics of all the various species in this world. It leads to a very sexy encounter with noblewomen in heat!
Relationships: Implied Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten, Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley, Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor, Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 17





	1. Lamia Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, whenever I am not thinking of new ideas for 'Popular and By Demand', my other Fire Emblem Three Houses fan fiction, I thought maybe I can take a break and give my other favorite pairings in the series some love, but add a bit of a twist to them. 
> 
> I'll only work on it when I have writer's block.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonie, an admirer of Jeralt and his brothel reviews goes to tackle every girl's fear and make a male lamia her first time. Lorenz, a failed nobleman's son must make ends meet and let a human commoner take his virginity... Twice.

Noble Species Reviewers

-_-_-_-_-_-

Lamia Charmer

_-_-_-_-_

_ "Hello everyone! Today I thought I'd share my first review at the recent Incu-Boy Brothel I happened upon. This one happens to work with male lamias, creatures with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a snake!" _

Leonie grinned. She finally saved up money to finally begin following her old master's dreams. But she wasn't going to let her first time be with just anyone. She knew right away most girls were grossed out and disturbed by the idea of rubbing their most sensitive parts up against a monster boy. But Leonie knew better. To prove it she was going to have to make a review just like Captain Jeralt did in his old private journals, only this time she was going to make it public. 

"You're in luck! It's going to be his first time too!" The receptionist grinned, "His dad went into debt, so he's awfully pissed about it, but a girl like you would totally cheer him up! Just be careful not to ask him to bite you."

"Huh? I thought only commoners were employed here?" Leonie asked as she tilted her head curiously. 

"Well, sometimes you have a failed noble or two show up here. Turns out he was confirmed with incubus blood flowing through his veins on his mother's side," the receptionist laughed. 

He then began to ring the bell. 

"Lorenz! We got a customer! Come greet her already!" The receptionist bellowed as Leonie could hear hissing behind one of the doors. 

She can feel her heart begin to race. Is this why girls are often so scared to come here? Because it feels no different from bumping uglies with a snake. She gulped anticipating something fat, ugly, and smelling of the recently released from their cloaca eggs that riddled a chicken coop. She was pleasantly surprised to see a slim silhouette and a rose-scented aroma. Though his face was an acquired taste, it was clear he at least had something of an aesthetic to him. 

Leonie looked him down. His lop-sided Bob was a deep blue-violet and it matched well with his dark luminescent scales. He was topless, so Leonie got to see his cafe-au lait tinted nipples sandwich an amber-preserved red rose in a jade necklace with black and blue beads separating them. He was trying to cover himself, though clearly the white, black, and gold loincloth covering where his penis would be should have been enough. 

"P-please to meet you. I'm L-Lorenz…" the male lamia greeted rather meekly, as his face was a bright pink. 

"We often pair experienced customers with experienced boys. Since the both of you are virgins, it'll at least get him accustomed to how human girls work," the receptionist explained. 

Leonie grabbed Lorenz's hand. 

"Show me where I'll be staying," Leonie said as she can feel herself begin to sigh with relief. 

Lorenz flickered his tongue. Clearly there was something he didn't like about Leonie and he really wanted to voice it. 

"Please," Leonie rolled her eyes. She forgot who she was dealing with. 

"Lorenz. That attitude will cut your pay in half!" The receptionist hissed back, "Beggars can't be choosers!" 

If Lorenz were a beastman of sorts, Leonie could imagine his tail between his legs as he eyed the receptionist with a submissive nod. 

"Please excuse him. He was hoping his first time would be with a fellow noblewoman. Like Hell that kind of woman walks to THIS SHOP!" The receptionist snorted. 

Leonie looked back at Lorenz with a sigh, "Don't worry. I'll let you take the lead."

Lorenz huffed, "I was going to say the same thing."

_ The receptionist was careful to pair veteran patrons with their favorite Incu-Boys in this facility. If there was a new customer, chances are there was going to be a new Incu-Boy. At least that is why I was paired with the boy I was going to seduce that night. The receptionist worded it more like he just preferred virgins with other virgins, but male lamia are much more difficult than that. An uneducated virgin will clearly find themselves in trouble when dealing with a lamia's anatomy.  _

As Leonie walked over inside his room, she can see a small bath, a collection of perfumes and the occasional picture of his family, drawn like a Baroque piece that would hang in a human nobleman's library but took up a large amount of the wall he put it on. He also seemed to have tea ready right on his bedside table, and his bed was of a soft baby pink color with gold and red decorations, presumably of a rose. 

"Huh. I guess because you're a noble lamia, the other rooms look completely different than this," Leonie chuckled. 

Lorenz slithered closer as he nodded. 

"No. As a lamia, we all have a bathtub like this to help us during our less… savory moments," Lorenz turned away. 

"Oh yeah! Your lower half is part snake! That means you have to shed skin during that time. I completely forgot about that! Well, it's a little note I can write down. I have other strange asks… Do your coworkers… you know…"

Leonie's mind pictured herself having sex with Lorenz in the bathtub. Lorenz was quick to stop her from doing that. 

"That's unsanitary and absurd!" Lorenz hissed, baring his fangs irritably. 

Leonie felt herself jump as she saw those fangs. It was like in the illustrations of a vampire before he bites into a woman's neck. 

"Woah! So you're noble because you're a venomous lamia? That explains the biting bit I was warned about!" Leonie shrieked. 

"Well, actually… All of us have teeth this sharp. It was in our instincts to sink our teeth in our prey. It is true that I am a nobleman for my venom, of course…" Lorenz stopped his irritation for a bit to get excited Leonie reminded him of his nobility. 

"Alright then. I guess it's less talk and more of what I came here for. Are you ready?" Leonie asked as she began to undress. 

"W-what? Wait a minute! No, NO  **NO** !" Lorenz began to shriek as he looked away. 

"Well, that's a first. A male prostitute that doesn't want to bone first? Well you're just full of surprises!" Leonie chuckled. 

"A-At least sit down for tea?" Lorenz whimpered. 

"I'm a coffee person. No offense," Leonie said as she finally was completely naked in front of Lorenz. 

"Hmmph. Fine. But you should know once I obtain my funds, I would be using what I've learned to help me find a mate worthy of my family name!" 

Leonie was figuring that Lorenz would get on her nerves when she knew he was a noble, but his attitude towards his position was a little bit… disturbed. 

"In that case, I should start with teaching you the ropes to foreplay. If you want to catch a nice girl in your little love nest, the first thing you ought to do is ease her into it, like so."

Leonie blew into Lorenz's ear as he flinched. Leonie can see Lorenz's tail rattle. She then caressed his neck tenderly. Lorenz tongue slipped in and out every now and again, which alerted Leonie that Lorenz was clearly interested. Leonie can see something creep out of his genitalia pouch, poking his loincloth and prodding Leonie to pull said loincloth off.

"Wow! Something tells me you're going to be orgasming fast. I'd be careful if I were you; Time is money and in your case, the longer the better," Leonie explained as she let her hands trail down to his pectoral muscles. Oh boy, was his small slender chest perfect for Leonie to tease. Lorenz stifled a moan, as his mouth opened again, this time his teeth were squirting poison. 

"Want me to milk that for you? It would be quite the turnoff for your future wife to have that cover her as well as your nice juicy semen," Leonie teased. 

Lorenz squeaked, "S-stop it! I'm humiliated enough as it is!" 

Leonie began to tease Lorenz further, "Look at you, drooly boy! Your little snake venom is going to numb me! Then I won't be able to kiss these perfect little tits!" 

"A-Alright! Fine! You can do it! B-but don't get any ideas! It's embarrassing for a commoner to have to do this to someone like me!" Lorenz groaned as Leonie then found a jar in her inventory pack, wrapped her underwear around it and offered it to Lorenz. 

"I got you at the breasts part, didn't I? I would think a lamia's weak spot would be his stomach," Leonie chuckled. 

Lorenz sank his teeth through the cloth and noticed lilac tinted venom seep onto the panties. The minute he realized what he just did he almost dropped the jar. 

"Well, I gotta keep a souvenir!" Leonie chuckled as she managed to catch the jar. She undid her underwear and properly closed the jar, as she got a vague smell of the sea from them. 

"You're disgusting!" Lorenz hissed. 

"Now where were we?" Leonie giggled. She then went back to arousing Lorenz further until his penis came out. It took a minute of Leonie teasing Lorenz's human half further, rubbing his stomach as she licked his human half, whispering little fun facts about humans in turn before she was greeted by not one but two penises sliding from underneath the loincloth. 

"Hey. This would be great with threesomes!" was all Leonie could comment on, as she was hiding her morbid alarm at the account that Lorenz's hemipenes was a thing to be accounted for. 

"Threesomes?" Lorenz felt his face turn red. 

"How about this. I'll ride this one and I'll tease the other one. I know there's a reason behind it, but hey. I get to have a bit more fun this way. At least one of them is hard right now!" Leonie said as she took out an aphrodisiac, poured it into one of the condoms and then wrapped Lorenz with said aphrodisiac laced condom. 

"O-oh! T-that is reassuring!" Lorenz said out loud, clearly a thought that escaped his lips like a mouse fleeing a snake's bite. 

"Now, I have a bit more left for the other guy. It'll help it build up so I can play with it more effectively. Now let's get started, shall we?" Leonie chuckled. 

Lorenz saw Leonie about to put it in as he stopped her. 

"Wait… I wanted to try the other stuff too! It wouldn't be fair if you're also calm and collected during all of this!" Lorenz called Leonie out on that one thing. 

"Huh. Alright then. Show me what you have to offer for me, your highness," Leonie giggled as Lorenz began to kiss Leonie's breasts back. Leonie wrapped her arms around Lorenz as well as her legs. She was feeling herself getting really into Lorenz kissing her all over in turn. That was a bit weird. 

"Having two legs must be easy for humans, isn't it?" Lorenz asked as he felt the assuring warmth of Leonie's thighs and was getting awfully excited at the prospect of them. 

"Says the guy with two dicks. You can be flexible!" Leonie replied as she then gave an unasked question to Lorenz as she tugged on his loincloth longingly. 

Lorenz gulped as he nodded, tasting a bit of his rose-tea-scented poison. 

"Very well. You've earned it," Lorenz said with a frown as he tilted his hips forward for Leonie's to greet. 

Leonie started off with a light rubbing of her vulva up against his condom and aphrodisiac covered cock as every now and then it bounced over her clitoris making Leonie moan quite humbly, which Lorenz couldn't help but chuckle about. Though soon Lorenz can feel the drug kicking in as he helped Leonie rub his other cock delicately as he tried to stifle moans more befitting of a Succugirl than an Incuboy. 

"A-are you sure you're a virgin? You seem to know what you're doing," Lorenz panted. 

"I saw it in Captain Jeralt's journal. He happened to deflower a dragon a while back and he did just this to tame him," Leonie replied as she then inched the condomed-cock slowly inside her as she sat on Lorenz's lap in that awkward position. 

She then noticed Lorenz began to wrap his coils around her abdomen. 

"D-don't worry! Coiling is only natural in lamia courtship! B-but it's so funny. You're so warm that I didn't know if it was going to feel as good doing this. Tell me to stop when I get too tight, alright?" Lorenz replied, as he was beginning to moan satisfied. 

"Alright," Leonie replied as she now remembered why a lot of the other lady reviewers didn't see mating with a lamia as favorably. The thick muscle of Lorenz's coils were clenching around her abdomen like heavy chainmail armor, with except of course, the lack of chafing. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. She kept thrusting, slowly getting faster with each push into Lorenz as she kept jerking him off with the other hand. 

_ "Lorenz was my first time, and honestly he made it quite an interesting one. Two penises, a coil around your stomach once you know you are turning him on, and lastly his cute little moans! I'd say those are weird things to find in the same sentence, but you have to remember this is a lamia brothel. You're to expect it with characters of a quite serpentine nature." _

Lorenz climaxed the first time from his first penis, Leonie feeling it the minute she felt something gush inside of her, or more likely a water balloon being filled up in her vagina. As Lorenz collapsed, the coils released her and she lifted herself up to confirm that yes in deed, she had lamia semen filling it. She looked down to see the other penis didn't take long to cum as well. 

"Huh. Not bad. I guess we have to work on you not coiling your customers, but a great alternative can be hugging. If I were to rate you now, you'd be a 7 out of 10," Leonie replied as she began to jot it down in her notes. 

"H-hey! It was my first time! You can't be serious!" Lorenz whined. 

"Alright then. If you don't coil me this next time, I'll raise it up to a 8," Leonie chuckled as she decided to do a similar thing to the once condomless penis. 

"I-I'll try my best!" Lorenz squirmed. 

"Alright. If only I had something to restrict that pesky tail… Ah well, I have something that can hold you until I get a chance to orgasm," Leonie chuckled as she undid her ponytail. 

"W-wait! Wait! Stop right there! You really think this is necessary?" Lorenz squeaked. 

Leonie paused. She didn't think Lorenz would be against it. But she sighed.

"You're right. We should probably stick to something vanilla since we're both inexperienced. But remember what I'm telling you. Time is money. Don't chicken out on me!" Leonie replied as she then began a similar teasing process of wrapping a condom around the one she was going to let penetrate her and then helping Lorenz jerk off the other. 

She watched Lorenz flicker his tongue irritatedly as it was clear he was going to wear out for having to slow down with Leonie. Though every now and again, he can feel his chest puff out and Leonie would change where her hands go from his previously pampered penis to his now perking up pecs. 

Leonie and Lorenz stifled moans as they both were getting into it much better. Yes, Lorenz' incessant whining as Leonie finally let herself swallow the previously ignored cock he had gave Leonie somewhat of a headache, but she drowned it out as Lorenz moaning in pleasure at first until she recognized why he was whining about it so vigorously.

"W-wait! Ahn! S-stop! Gyuh! I forgot! That one was what I wanted to…" Lorenz was whining because he had an epiphany on what was going on with his two erections. 

"Huh. Figured you would have a favorite," Leonie huffed in between thrusts, "So the right one you wanted to reserve for a lady lamia, because it lasts longer, right? I can tell it even gives you more pleasure as well!"

Lorenz bit his lip as he turned away, "W-well… I guess that one needs practice too, I guess. B-but slow down yourself! It is making me quake!" 

Leonie obliged as she continued to help Lorenz out a second time. It admittedly did take a lot longer for Leonie to get Lorenz to cum from his hemipenes compared to before. Though Leonie was finally beginning to wear out, and Lorenz could feel his tail flicker, tempted by the thought of wrapping his coils around Leonie again, letting his scales crawl over Leonie until he fully restrained her. But then he remembered that if he does it, customers will no longer be favorable of him. So instead he wrapped his arms around Leonie. 

Leonie was caught off guard, but the human gesture quickly had Leonie climax with Lorenz's penis inside of her, the condom still firm around Lorenz as Leonie kept pushing. 

Leonie wanted to jot this information down on a piece of paper somewhere but she knew instead she wanted to keep letting Lorenz keep on going, as it wouldn't be fair to the rest of his body. After Lorenz's torso bucked backward, Leonie knew it was her cue to pull out before the condom filled up again. As it happened, she exhaled with relief, Lorenz collapsing on his bed lovestruck and shaking from how his body had to react. 

Leonie chuckled. 

"You want me to take care of you after that state? You really did break a sweat near the end."

Lorenz nodded. Leonie before she helped Lorenz into the bathtub, then began to write back in her notebook. 

_ Always ask your lamia which one is his favorite. It'll last you a longer time during intercourse. If anyone wants to know Lorenz's, it's his right one. His left one isn't worth it because it orgasms too fast and it tends to trigger his coil faster.  _

As Leonie jotted them down, she set the notebook next to the tea as she bridal carried the tired Lorenz into the tub. 

For Leonie, it felt like she was holding a human baby in one hand and a baby alligator in the other, but she knew that this was the duality of a lamia touch-wise. 

"...You aren't leaving me?" Lorenz asked.

"I still have thirty minutes left on you. The least I can do is let me wash you up. Here. This sponge I found can help," Leonie replied as she found a clean sponge as she squirted citrus-scented soap on it. 

"Huh. I didn't think a customer would be this kind. There has to be a twist to all of this," Lorenz flicked his tongue, twitching his nose at the prospect he's probably taken advantage of. 

"Nope, unless that twist being I am preparing you for the next virgin. But you got this. I can tell right away since despite that attitude of yours, you are quite observant and perceptive of what you want and don't want. You actually know how to put your err… tail down? Sorry. I don't know any good lamia idioms, but you do know your boundaries," Leonie giggled as she helped wash Lorenz's upper torso. 

"How kind of you," Lorenz said as he looked over his technicolor scales. He let his coils submerge in the water for a bit as he took deep breaths. 

"Actually, what I just did there was ass backwards. I probably should have done this first and then let me deflower you. But I did take a shower already before I got here, so maybe that's why I didn't think on it right away," Leonie giggled. 

"That explains why you didn't smell all that awful," Lorenz tilted his head up, looking at Leonie. 

"What? You think all customers aren't aware of their own hygiene?" Leonie giggled.

"No. It's just you smelled… Different from the other patrons here," Lorenz murmured as he nuzzled up against Leonie's arm as she scrubbed. 

"Well, chances are most of the patrons in this venue aren't human either. You know you can request a preference for human girls after this, right? Since you have experience with one," Leonie chuckled. 

"I guess you're right. I always see harpies of various species there. When I leave my room, it always reeks of raw chicken," Lorenz murmured remembering the various harpies that come in and out of the brothel after their adventures, taking one of the lamias and then hearing ungodly sounds of squawking as they were in the act. 

"You might be this brothel's first picky slut. I think that'll be fun. I'll be sure to visit you just to see how you've grown," Leonie said as she then began to rub down his scales. 

"And what about you? Don't you have to review other Incu-Boys?" Lorenz asked with concern. 

"I am still a beginner. Once I get feedback on my review, I'll start prowling the streets here again, possibly with a friend. You aren't upset about it are you?" Leonie asked. 

"I mean… Is it wrong that I feel conflicted myself? I mean, you are no noblewoman but I…" Lorenz was about to feel himself submerge into the water as his face was a bright pink again. 

"Don't worry. Like I said, I'll come back to visit you. Jeez, didn't think you were the clingy type. But I guess that is all better. You know this will mean I have to get stronger as an adventurer too. You were pretty expensive," Leonie chuckled. 

"Thank you," Lorenz murmured. 

_ Lamias tend to be fussy eaters and Lorenz was no exception. Don't let that apply to sex though as he is more willing to cooperate. Since he's venomous, the receptionist doesn't recommend any biting unless you really want to have your last night with a body like his. But otherwise, he'll do a few things if you ask nicely. He is also a failed nobleman, so he favors manners over manhandling. He'll take both if possible though. Despite my complaints about him, I'd recommend another visit. 9.5 out of 10. _

_-_-_-_-_

Three months later, and a couple girls whispered amongst themselves as they looked at the Incu-Boy review for the day. They whispered about Leonie, the weirdo that deflowered a lamia. Leonie shook her head. She didn't care. Being a coward that was insecure about those things wasn't her style. 

Though she was approached again by the receptionist who slithered with such an effort that he almost fell. He panted, relieved to see Leonie just standing there waiting for his approach. 

"Leonie. Your review was so helpful! Lorenz only got a handful of customers, but all of them were human girls that actually listened to me! Oh, Leonie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Leonie chuckled. She didn't think her reviews were going to be that helpful, would it?

-_-_-_-_-


	2. Glasses for Petra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is in heat, but she wants her relief to also come with something she can learn from. Ignatz in turn had his first sexual encounter with a leopard hybrid girl in heat.

Noble Species Reviewers

_-_-_-_

Glasses for Petra

-_-_-_-

_This is the first time I am reviewing my time with a mate during my heat. Leonie has suggested I do this to help me learn how to write in the language of humans in this land. For those wondering, heat is a time of year when hybrid girls like me long for a baby. You can say being a Succugirl is a year-round heat, but I am not of the Succugirls, at least I don't think. I can not speak for Succugirl. At this time of year, there is a district that gives a hybrid girl like me a special discount. I recommend fellow beast hybrids use this discount to their advantage._

"Ah! Leonie! Timings are of the greatest right now!" 

Leonie overheard a leopard beastwoman hybrid. She barely recognized her at first until she approached her. Her tail slowly danced back and forth in a hypnotic pendulum kind of way. Leonie knew what was up the minute she smelled perfume and saw her closing her legs tightly, walking awkwardly like she had to take a pee. 

"You're in heat, aren't you Petra?" Leonie asked as she raised a brow. 

"Yes! I have also gotten my allowances from my grandfather. He says they always give the whores a discount for the season in the district I want to visit!" The leopard girl replied as she held her legs even tighter than before, looking over at other adventurers and biting her lip. 

"So you're looking for an Incu-Boy to help you with that, huh? I can recommend Lorenz if you like? He is dying for a noblewoman's touch," Leonie raised her finger as she counted one boy she could think about helping Petra with. 

"Yes. But I am no noblewoman. Just like him, my family has the losings of prestigious… Er, I mean they lost that prestigious title. I believe instead, I want to find a boy who has something I never have before. I think I want to mate with a human this time," Petra came to a convincing conclusion that she thought was best. 

"A human? What do they have that you never had before?" Leonie asked as she tilted her head. 

"Humans have glasses. There is a brothel for those that wear transparent lenses that humans with poor eyesight wear in order to see clearly. If I find my human, I want to caress the human, mate with him, and also learn more of the transparent lenses. It is a 'win-win' as they call it," Petra gestured as she tried to make something akin to glasses over her eyes to help give Leonie a visual. 

"Ohhhh! I forgot they have specific fetishes in mind. Well, good luck! Who knows? I may go with you. There might be someone that could strike my fancy there as well!" Leonie cracked a smile. 

Leonie and Petra walked to the district where Petra described this sort of brothel. As they did, they were greeted by a red-haired woman wearing blood-tinted glasses that she had to adjust to get a good sight of them. 

"Leonie. I take it that you have decided to review us this time, eh? Sorry. Zel and Stunk already beat you to it, it seems," the woman sighed disappointed. 

"Hey now. They only tackled the girls at this place! What I am here mostly for is to help my friend Petra! She's in heat, but she is in heat for a human! Do you have any human boys that can help her, Miriel?" Leonie couldn't help but lose patience with the woman for making that comment. 

"We have a new hire. He failed his exams for knighthood, and his older brother has stopped him from becoming an adventurer numerous times. After a DNA-test, we have certified him as an Incuboy. I can show you a picture to see if he's to her liking before I send him over," the woman replied as she opened a book and searched for the Incu-Boy in question. 

She then found one picture and showed it to Petra. 

"He gives me liking, but why do you mention new hire? Does that mean he is a virgin?" Petra tilted her head, but didn't seem turned off by the face she saw in the picture. 

"Some people here have a virginity kink. I have tried to investigate it myself, but no. Contrary to popular belief, he is not. He had one other customer that visits him often," Miriel looked away to put the rest of her book away.

"Have any idea on what he looks like?" Leonie asked as she recognized the face very vividly in the picture. 

The boy in the picture had a golden bowl-cut of sorts. He had a round golden face for his lens, and bright amber-tinted eyes. His pale complexion did make Petra perceive him as a friend of Leonie's. She too raised a brow. 

"Well, he was a muscle-bound man with blond hair and a tan. It was like someone built an Incuboy at one of the golem-themed brothels, but he talked too much and was loud and obnoxious. I hate those kind of customers, but _Ignatz_ appreciates his company so I shouldn't complain," Miriel just felt like a blood vessel was going to pop just picturing the other client. 

"So he had experience then as the one below," Petra put two and two together. 

"You mean a bottom? Also, she's definitely talking about Raphael, Petra!" Leonie tried not to laugh. 

"Ah. So this is the one they call Ignatz? In that case I must learn what Raphael has been teaching him about the manhood!" Petra then grew wide-eyed, "And I will pay full price to make him happiest!"

Miriel blinked in alarm.

"Huh, Petra. I didn't think you would brush off that he was already in bed with someone previously. I guess all nobles are different," Leonie was also caught off guard. 

"In my home, sex between the same sex is considered educational bonding. For if we do not know how to behave in positions of being the one above or the one below, then mating becomes awkward and there will be no babies for the future," Petra looked at her puzzled, "Even nobles where I live do this. People who hunt for someone who doesn't know where their most sensitive parts are and never had sex before is the… strangest of things I heard."

"Tee ehm aye," Miriel groaned. 

She then picked up a bell, and rung it. 

"Ignatz! You have a new customer! She's a leopard hybrid in heat, so it is an emergency!" 

Petra's ears perked up as she saw him for the first time. Like a leopard spotting its prey, she froze in place as she watched him approach her timidly. 

"O-oh! Well this is different! N-nice to meet you, Miss…"

Petra's tail was still, her face turning a feverish red as she had to contain herself even longer before she makes her attack. 

"I am Petra. I have heard the great things about you. I was told you have a ball!" Petra felt herself mess up on her language very well. 

_For a hybrid girl in heat, when the mate you want happens to be a mate of another species, your mind automatically reads him as food instead. That is untrue and you must control your urge to eat him while you try to find right words to invite him into the matings. For the whores who are in Ignatz' position, a good solution is a citrus perfume. It is human equivalent to bathing your sheeps in lemon juice to keep wolves from eating them._

"A ball?" Ignatz tilted his head almost dumbfounded by the comment. 

"She was trying to compliment you and say you have balls. At least this is what I was gathering," Leonie said as she couldn't help but feel the same way. 

"O-oh! Umm… Thank you!" Ignatz didn't have much else to say as he too also turned red. 

"Now gently walk her to your room. She isn't Raphael, she's particularly delicate at this time of year. You know, because her hormones are making her sensitive," Miriel tapped the desk as she lectured Ignatz. 

Ignatz nodded, "O-of course, Ms. Muriel!"

Petra clenched her skirt tightly as a human hand touched her shoulders. She bit her lip trying to keep herself from making a loud mating cry that would beg Ignatz to touch her further, at least until she knew they had privacy. 

She eyed Ignatz down. He wasn't like Miriel, who tried to keep a mature, empowering, threatening aura with the way she spoke and dressed. He was different. There was a touch of sensitivity and intricacy to how he hesitated when he saw her tail slowly move. She remembered vividly that not all humans know big cat hybrid code. So she let herself grunt at least to give Ignatz the idea she isn't hostile. 

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Ignatz words tried to shroud fear, as while Petra knew he was at least a couple inches taller than her, that she had sharp claws that could rip him to pieces if he took advantage of her in her state of longing. 

As they reached his room, Petra sniffed a smell she didn't think she would smell in a male prostitute's room: paint? But it isn't a toxic paint that they use to color walls. Or, it probably was toxic, but she can't put her finger on why they didn't sit well with her nose. 

"Sorry it's a mess! I was about to work on a new composition before you came here! B-but you don't really want me to go on about it, do you?" Ignatz was quite embarrassed. That Petra can tell from his meek and humbled body language. It was clear Ignatz's favored position, at least from what Petra was observing was possibly a 'bottom' according to the humans. 

Petra's more human side wanted to hear it greatly, but the beast side that was longing for him to just give her a cream pie and call it a night was growling impatiently at Petra's hesitation. She licked her lips. 

"I want to hear more. Could you… Rub me while you talk about the compositions?" 

Petra figured if she were to teach Ignatz to be 'up above her' as she so put it, she had to at least give him a start to have her search her. 

"A-Are you sure? I know what you're having to deal with is more urgent!" Ignatz didn't expect Petra to say this. What Petra didn't tell him was that this was her body and spirit making a compromise. 

"It will help you find the spots," Petra replied as her tail began to swish back and forth, not rapidly mind you, but slowly enough that it was to show her attempt at a double-entendre she had to think on the spot. 

"O-oh right! Of course!" 

Humans were so weird. But Petra liked weird. This was why she came here instead of another beast hybrid brothel where the Incu-Boys there would know what she was saying. 

Ignatz tried not to hurt her too much. Each stroke on her skin made Petra think back to when she was a small cub, blissfully unaware that she would be perpetually horny once a year in order for her body to encourage her to mate. Each bit of Ignatz's fingers made Petra make more vivid grunts of glee and even more loud moans of pleasure. She almost thought of stretching her arms and try to meow like the more smaller cat hybrid girls that were popular in the red light districts at night. If she didn't know any better, she would think she was the prostitute and Ignatz was the customer. 

She then lifted her leg, gesturing Ignatz that now she is ready for his embrace. 

_For a minute there, I forgot who was the whore and who was the client in our relationship. If this happens to you, then this is what mating with Ignatz is like. This is no insult. He has learned well from his previous matings._

"A-am I in?" Ignatz asked, almost panicked in his tone as he awaited a response from Petra. 

Petra snapped back from her pheromone-induced state of hypnosis as she remembered that he was inserting his penis inside her vaginally. She did recognize something inside of her, and she liked it. But possibly due to what that something is, she didn't know how to explain it to Ignatz. 

"Yes," Petra said, "You are gentle. That is perfect."

There was something missing from Ignatz that Petra figured made sense. She was expecting something to tug inside her and encourage her to give him more feedback, but she remembered that this was why a human was better for her needs at the moment than a beast hybrid of her same exact species. 

Ignatz clearly had more questions in mind, but Petra kept herself entertained by the fact he was grunting as well. After all, this was the big cat's equivalent to a purr, and Petra was enjoying the grunts very much. She kept encouraging her, though because she kept defaulting to her tongue, Ignatz was confused as to what she was going on about despite clearly obeying to her command. 

"P-Petra! I…"

Petra was caught off guard by Ignatz' grunts turning more into moans, just like hers. It was like he was trying to keep up with her, except she should argue she had to catch up with him. She anticipated something definitely tugging at her and ripping inside of her but instead, she just heard a gushing sensation from both her and and Ignatz, like two magic spells bouncing off of each other at the same time. 

She opened her eyes. She laid on her back properly as Ignatz collapsed on her, and she saw his glasses slip off.

He was panting, Petra getting a close inspection of his face without it. It was clear his face was more square without them; He was a grown adult by human standards. Though she was surprised his eyes still looked the same. 

_I picked this brothel because I wanted to learn about the human invention of glasses. Where I come from, we can see perfectly, even at night. Humans call our gift 'tapetum lucedum' and it is deep inside our eyes, according to humans. Humans interested me greatly, and learning how different a human is from a beast hybrid of big cats is vast like human farms… or the jungles._

"I know despite your encouragement, I didn't really get to talk about it. But I think that doesn't matter right now," Ignatz was trying to doze on top of her. She chuckled. 

"I see my encouragement paid off. Thank you for helping in mating. Now I can focus for the rest of the season on more important things," Petra said, as if she actually could feel a sense of clarity for the first time in weeks. 

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get off?" Ignatz asked as he tried to at least fix his penis so it was out of her. He watched as white fluid slowly pooled out of her vulva, like blood out of a stab wound. 

"No. Stay for a bit. You are also with exhaustion now. Just like me," Petra replied as despite Ignatz observing a horrific epiphany, Petra was trying to stop him from voicing it. 

"I… I actually forgot to put something on before we did this…" Ignatz said, as he was lamenting something quite embarrassing. 

"There is no need for worry. If I have baby, I will treat him no differently than the child of my assigned mate. Come to think of it… I never asked who it would be recently. I wonder if we are no longer making rule for mate assignments in our land's future?"

Petra put on the glasses herself, her curiosity piqued as Ignatz still looked concerned. 

"But the item in question is supposed to also help you with keeping you healthy. You don't want your body to be sick, right?" 

Petra looked at Ignatz through her glasses before she already was feeling dizzy… and she didn't even get up yet. 

_Human glasses are like 'tapetum lucedum'; they are definitely gifted to them by the spirits. Someone who doesn't need glasses, will soon learn that having such glasses on them can hurt you greatly, like getting your brain to ache from eating too much cold food._

"Petra? Oh dear! Let me take those off!" 

Ignatz pulled the glasses off of Petra as she felt her head no longer feeling disoriented. 

"Ah! The glasses! They are like the barbed penis!" 

Ignatz did a double take at what Petra just heard. 

"Barbed… Penis?" 

Petra looked down. 

_Do not mention the barbed penises to human men. They are sensitive to pain. They do not like the idea of the woman's body being bloodied. I feel human anatomy reflects it. That's why Ignatz has no barbed penis._

"Petra, I hope this doesn't bother you, but are there special… Erm… condoms for that?" 

Petra then recognized a word that she didn't quite click to what it was at first. 'Condom'? Wait. Ignatz brought the word up when she said 'barbed penis'. So the thing he thought was missing was…

"Oh! You mean a rubber! I am unfamiliar with beast men that use one. It is fine. Noble hybrids have 'gut of steel'. Even barbed penis doesn't cut us too deep!" Petra tried to share a saying hybrid cat girls in the districts she often use to visit facing great odds.

"I see. Well, if you need me to help you in the medical department there, I am glad to help as best I can," Ignatz said as he looked over to a first aid kit that was resting underneath sketching pencils that smelled faintly of kindled wood. 

"Now that we finished our mating, let us talk about compositions. What are they?" 

Petra didn't ask this just because she was genuinely curious as to what Ignatz was going to paint or that she wanted to continue the conversation that Ignatz tried to slide under the rug despite her interest. She didn't understand what a composition even was. 

"Well, when you look at a picture, there are many different parts to the image that help please the eye," Ignatz began to explain, completely aware of Petra's tone and how she asked it. 

_There are stereotypes involved with those with glasses. Despite their poor eyesight, they are knowledgeable in their craft, take great pride in that knowledge, and try to apply it despite all odds and are eager to learn new things. It has been said other humans bully those with glasses over that stereotype. But Ignatz are the positives in those stereotypes and much more! He tries to be gentle and he is quite patient! No beastman or hybrid ever picked up on this Human's feat! Recommended for hybrid girls that don't mind the smell of the art supplies! Also, a fun fact from Ignatz: Cadmium, a chemical found in red and yellow paints is toxic to even humans! It is highly encouraged to not use spit to remove paint from brushes but use a glass of water to stir your brush around to clean it! A man grew delirious from cleaning with his mouth! 8.5/10._

_-_-_-_

"Ugh. The guy I was with was a total idiot! He didn't listen to a word I just said, and just kept slamming it! And don't get me started on the multiple times he broke his condom! What an asshole!" Leonie slurred. 

Petra looked down at her review. The guy in question was an elf boy. She winced. 

"That's your problem. You picked an elf! Their Mana corrupts them," Petra replied as she was slurping her drink. 

"Well, now I know of the two guys I've reviewed, Lorenz is still on top. Out of context, he would probably do some cocky nobleman's chuckle. But he is clingy… He probably would be hurt I did sleep with someone else!" Leonie said, as she then recognized two familiar faces. 

"See?! Even human girls are picking up that 500 year old elves are just cold diarrheas in a Dixy Cup! And this Petra girl made the right choice picking the human guy!" A blond elf boy ranted to his dark-haired human friend. 

"Aren't you an elf? Shouldn't you be insulted that a girl just did a diss take on your kind?" The raven-haired adventurer said as he sort of felt justified in his observation. It was an elf boy that made a definitely racist take that would get anyone else made into a burnt pile of ash by other elves. 

"Yeah, but I'm not that old! I only hit 117 this upcoming month! I still have good mana!" 

"Hey, Petra. I believe those people are reviewers you gotta meet… as soon as Raphael gets here, of course."

_-_-_-_


	3. Tussle with a Wolf and a Hyena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael gets abducted by a professor studying the genetics of all the various species in this world. It leads to a very sexy encounter with noblewomen in heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first threesome between a man and two girls! Let's go fellas!

Noble Species Reviewers

_-_-_-_

Tussle with a Wolf and a Hyena

-_-_-_-

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long!" 

Raphael's booming voice alerted the bar known as Ale & Eats of his presence. 

Bruise, the beastman known for joining Stunk and Zel on occasion, had actually begun to sniff him before the two boys began to approach him. Raphael blinked confused. 

"What's a matter, buddy? You never sniff me like this before," Raphael kept blinking, as it was made clear that Bruise kept on sniffing him before then howling with his own conclusion. 

"Raphael actually did it! The absolute madlad! And here I thought he was gay! He went and had boned not one but TWO hybrids! Both girls if you can sense the subtle hints on the pheromones!" Bruise alerted Zel and Stunk. 

Leonie groaned. 

"Well, it does make sense why they thought that, but what is even better is that Petr--"

Leonie was excited to introduce Petra to the boys but Raphael was sat down by Stunk and Zel as they now wanted the full details of what Raphael was up to that night, anticipating hearing the muscle-bound man asserting his masculinity into two girls. Though, Raphael made an expression that read he would sorely disappoint them with it. Leonie can read Raphael when he knows he's in trouble. 

"Alright. But promise you aren't going to laugh!" Raphael said, "I know how you guys are sometimes!"

And thus began Raphael's storytime about his encounter with hybrid girls. 

_-_-_-_

"You there! Good sir! Please let me do a study with you!" It was an older gentleman whose hair spiked to the side, a monocle and who had a book detailing Succu-Girls. Raphael turned to him a bit puzzled. 

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't do very well in school so…" Raphael scratched his head speechless. 

"No worries. You don't have to read or write for this study. I just need a sample of your blood as well as some… intense examination from assistants I clearly haven't just grabbed off the street just to survey you further. Yes, they're definitely women of noble birth that have also studied what I have studied!" The man coughed. If Raphael were a wiser man, this would be a setup for something that was definitely illegal. 

"Well, alright. But will it trouble you to explain what this is all about?" 

The man in question was Professor Hanneman. He was a scientist that Raphael can confirm is studying the blood of those descended from succubi and incubi alike. It was clear everyone was descended from one of these two categories in some capacity, but the Professor wanted to see how much succubi genes are needed to make the perfect Succu-Girl or in Raphael's case an Incu-Boy. Though Raphael wasn't quite sure why this man really cared. 

After a blood test, Raphael sat in his office, full of reviews from various brothels (primarily Succu-Girl ones by Stunk and Zel…) it was funny for him to think maybe he just was a super stalker fan of theirs but perhaps not since he picked up Raphael of all people. A person that would stan Stunk and Zel would perhaps pick up a Succu-Girl instead of him. 

A few minutes later, Raphael saw them. Two hybrid girls, a wolf hybrid and a hyena hybrid. He chuckled, unsure of why he did so. 

"Now while I test the blood sample you gave me, how about you entertain yourself with Lady Marianne and Lady Bernadetta. They're both nobles that recently opened up brothels for girls of their… erm… particular breedings," Hanneman didn't make eye contact with the girls but they made alert eye contact with him, not upset but just scared out of their wits. 

Raphael raised a brow. These girls were clearly not slutty enough to be Succu-Girls in a traditional sense. He wondered if this was another fetish brothel he stumbled himself upon as he didn't exactly understand why these girls' parents made such a brothel knowing full well they had young daughters that would be understandably ashamed to have their names associated with this brand. Maybe shame was their kink? But why did Hanneman not explain to him their prices? Was he a vampire in disguise and the blood sample was just him taking payment in return for him being serviced? If that is the case, then he must be in the oddest brothel he had ever been involved with… Though was it really? 

Raphael began to jot some notes in the process. 

_ So I was taken to this professor's office. I think he wants to start a brothel but the problem is he doesn't know where to start.  _

He was interrupted when two girls entered the room, one not wanting to be there and the other DEFINITELY not wanting to be there. Raphael really kept imagining Ignatz in this situation. 

"This is Marianne von Edmund whose adoptive father just opened up a Incu-Boy brothel for beastmen, and the one hiding behind her is Bernadetta von Varley whose father recently bought over the birdmaid brothel. Their fathers wanted them to practice love making for their potential husbands, and so my next test is to see how you'll fare between the two girls!" 

"Gyahhhh! You really want us t-to… Ohhhhh Bernie, why did you volunteer to help him out!" The smaller of the girls, a hyena hybrid was beginning to squirm over the image of Raphael having premarital sex with her. 

"I don't know if I'll be gentle, but I'll do my best," the taller of the two, a wolf hybrid who was the more complacent of the two was bracing herself for the worst.

"While you guys search for anything peculiar on his body during your fornication, I'll be observing outside my office. I'll be sure to collect any more DNA samples once you all are finished."

Hanneman left, with Raphael realizing the only one into this whole ordeal was the Professor himself, who was pervier than he lead on. Raphael was internally screaming but he knew he had to be the jolly self he had to be. After all, he did this with Ignatz. Surely the girls would be different, right?

"So where do we start? Are there any questions you want to know about me before we begin?" Raphael decided the least he could do is break the ice with the anxious girls. 

"Ahhhhh! Y-you won't freak out for seeing how small my c-cl-clitoris is?" Bernadetta stammered. 

"Your clitoris?" Raphael blinked. If he remembered correctly, that was usually supposed to be small. He often heard Miriel make a jab at Raphael for not knowing where that is on a woman's body and that was why he only comes to the brothel for Ignatz. 

"No… You'll be even worse about it, aren't you?! You'll mock it while you take Marianne into her arms instead! Is that it?" Bernadetta panicked as Raphael noticed a small bulge popping from underneath her skirt. 

"Well, no actually. I didn't think clitorises get that big," Raphael was a little shocked at first. He knew some girls were different for every species but it was his first time with a hyena girl so he didn't know what to expect. 

"I'll just watch. It looks like he has a lot to learn about hybrid girls," Marianne replied as she sat down on the couch turning away in some form of shame for her own body. 

"Ahhhhhh! Stupid Bernie! Why did you have to bring up your clit in front of him! Especially since he's a human! They get creeped out by that!" Bernadetta paced around the room, hiding her loins away from Raphael. 

"Ehhh… I have an idea. How about we focus somewhere else before we begin. How does that sound?" Raphael genuinely felt guilty that Bernadetta was feeling so self-conscious. 

"That's fine I guess… B-but don't get any funny ideas! I-I'm only doing this so I can go back to my house… Augh… I shouldn't have left my room at all!" 

If Raphael knew correctly, it was odd that a hyena woman was so submissive. From the review Crim had performed on the full-blooded hyena woman, Elza, hyena women usually took the lead in these kind of situations. A hyena woman that needs a man to take the lead probably came from having a human father. That would explain why Bernadetta wasn't in her element actually. 

"When I visit my friend back at his room, I often start with a massage. It usually helps calm the nerves for a bit. I don't have any oil or anything so it might get rough," Raphael felt compelled to at least start things slow. After all, Bernadetta was more like a rabbit hybrid than a hyena one. 

Bernadetta sighed, "That actually sounds rather nice…"

Marianne's ears perked up and her tail wagged. Raphael didn't know much about hyena girls outside of their personalities, but he knew wolf girl's body language clear as day. She wanted a massage too. 

"You want one too?" Raphael asked. 

"Y-yes," Marianne's timid reply couldn't mask how excited she really was at the prospect of being petted. 

It seemed Raphael knew what can work to excite Ignatz definitely would excite girls, so that was a good start. It was hard to massage the girls at the same time but it was one of the few sly things he did while he was in this life. 

_ Noble or commoner alike, people like massages. Always suggest a massage when you want to have a lasting encounter with someone, no matter who it is.  _

Raphael could only manage to write a couple sentences in between his massages and soon, the girls were finally excited enough to pounce on Raphael. 

"Actually… There was another reason why Hanneman brought us over. So you know… what 'heat' means for us hybrids, right?" Marianne's breath felt warm on Raphael's neck. 

"Marianne, be serious! That's an embarrassing thing for us to ta-"

Raphael knew where Marianne's hand was resting the minute he felt Bernadetta try to slap her hand, it jerking in his pants like a trapped fish. Raphael could have zoned out. 

"Girls! Girls! Wait a second! I got a better solution for this! I can… Oh. Ugh…" Raphael then looked over to how big his hands are. He frowned. He wanted to try this out with a girl but he kept forgetting how big and fat his fingers were. 

"Raphael, you're a genius! That finger is the same size as my clit!" Bernadetta went bright eyed at the idea. Marianne looked at her puzzled. 

"Wait. Are you sure?" Marianne asked. 

"Well… You do have a point… It isn't the same as a penis, I supposed. B-but I don't want my body to be full of babies just yet! Maybe it won't be so bad!" Bernadetta giggled. 

Raphael could feel himself get anxious this time around. He knows he fingered Ignatz before, but he's often too nice to complain about it. Girls from what Leonie tells him at least are a bit more fussy. 

As they lifted their long skirts, it was weird that Raphael was going to defile noblewomen in front of a horny old bastard for once. As he took a deep breath he figured he at least try to ease himself into it. 

First he let his fingers trail under their panties. While it wasn't his first time stroking and caressing around that area, he figured he shouldn't just poke the clitorises of the two girls so forcefully. He knew rushing it would be awful. So he even took his time to just circle around Bernadetta's clitoris as well as where he would assume Marianne's would be, which was harder than it looked due to how small he presumed most clits were. It didn't take much time for Marianne's vulva to open up easier and for Raphael to be corrected of course. 

"Ahh… Forgive me. I think your touch is driving me… wild…" Marianne was truly entranced by Raphael's hands, that much she knew. 

Raphael noticed Bernadetta's clit grow bigger. He didn't want to chuckle because he knew if he did, Bernadetta would get upset. He couldn't help it though. Her erect clitoris made Raphael think of Ignatz's penis… Actually, maybe not mentioning Ignatz to Bernadetta would help. 

"C-could we just get to the mating part already? My head is spinning…" Bernadetta let her shaft escape her underwear to greet Raphael. Raphael was caught off guard. It was jet black like it was dipped in ink. But it also looked kind of cute how it didn't fit with the pale complexion of Bernadetta's skin. 

"Sure thing," Raphael stopped what he was doing as the girls then began to undress in turn. Raphael could see himself doing this to the whores at a brothel no problem, but delicate flowers and from noble families no less was a whole other story. He couldn't help but imagine finding a threatening letter in the mail from one of their fathers if he fucked up. 

Being naked in front of the two girls did lead to him trying to figure out how to pleasure them both still. Though, there was a suggestion from Marianne. 

"Could you… Umm… Continue what you were doing earlier? You can mount on Bernadetta while it happens. I don't deserve to be first. After all, I keep thinking about how I…"

Raphael didn't like Marianne talking bad about herself. That just wasn't something a girl in her position can do. So he just began petting her again as he was asked after Bernadetta, as small and frail-looking as she was sat on his lap and began to bounce on it for a bit. 

_ Hyena girls sure do know what they're doing regardless if they're aggressive or not. As someone that often visits Incu-Boys, or Rain-Boys as they often call those specific types of courtesans, a pseudopenis doesn't scare me as much as their more predatory tendencies. If Bernadetta were a Succu-Girl, I bet she would be great learning from another Hyena girl like Elza. That way, she can start learning what she could do with her erm… Secret.  _

Raphael came the minute Bernadetta began licking his neck in turn. He remembered her suckling on his pecs, that he was certain of. But he didn't think his neck was that sensitive, right? 

But he had to continue. He knew Bernadetta didn't come either, and neither did Marianne. 

"Bernadetta, keep going," Raphael ushered her as she slowed down after feeling that gushing sensation hit her insides. Bernadetta frowned. 

"Actually… I guess this needs attention, I guess," Bernadetta was gesturing towards her clitoris again. She laughed, all cute and sweet like a girl would. Raphael was familiar with a Hyena's laugh as it was a sign of aggression in nature. But here, Bernadetta was laughing out of nervousness. 

"Well, it is only natural a girl wants to do that kind of thing. After all, you did get some of what you came here for, right? And I think I know a good position to help Marianne out as well!" Raphael's face kept contorting with each new idea that came from his head. 

As Marianne gasped, it was clear she was having the sloppy seconds, but she didn't think it would be this soon already. She gulped. Raphael didn't know why she was bracing herself, but he was sure her fingernails tearing Professor Hanneman's couch was her trying to threaten Raphael to be gentle with her or else. 

As Raphael lifted Marianne's legs, he tried to figure out how to gently place himself inside of her lips, as Bernadetta awaited a command of sorts.

Raphael's head turned to Bernadetta, "I've been penetrated from behind a few times. I think there may be a lotion or something inside of one of Professor Hanneman's desk. He is an old man after all. He must have some form of lubrication for his face!"

His observation skills were keen, but his tact was godawful. The minute he kept thinking of a way to help the girls out, he heard Hanneman grunt horribly as if he impaled him through a rough dagger. 

"Oh! That's a good idea. I'll get right to it, then!" Bernadetta giggled. 

Raphael turned to Marianne, "It might get a bit bumpy, but let the two of us take care of you afterwards, okay?" 

Marianne nodded. She can feel a sigh escape her mouth before Raphael began to thrust inside her. 

_ My only complaint for Marianne is that she needs to stop putting herself down. She calls herself a monster, but she's actually a real sweet person! Her orgasming was much like a parakeet bird-maid's as they were like sweet chirps. I couldn't help but fall into her breasts after I finished inside her. It was a bit embarrassing but I remembered her hands petting me so I guess it wasn't so bad.  _

_ Back to Bernadetta though, she might need an actual girl to practice with her because I think she almost broke her clitoris tonight. I never heard a girl scream so loud in sex ever, especially during pegging! _

After Raphael, Marianne, and Bernadetta were finished with their sex, snoozing as they were drowsy, Hanneman walked through the door to give Raphael a letter and a bag of gold telling him that his services were good and might be needed for next time; He found only a very small trace of Incubus DNA inside of him and yet saw satisfactory results from his mating with the girls. 

_-_-_-_

"So that's what happened! And I got paid 500 gold coins! It may be as much as that Lilim encounter you guys had to go through, but it might be enough for that discount Muriel's having at her place!" Raphael dangled the gold coin he got from Professor Hanneman in front of the now awestruck and possibly bushwhacked Zel and Stunk. Bruise was also pretty shocked. 

"Ummm… Raph? Can I tell you something?" Zel felt he was the one to have to tell him. 

"Yeah? What's up?" Raphael tilted his head puzzled. 

"Professor Hanneman just made you a gigolo. But keep at it. We need to head more about these noble girls coming to these brothels all hot and bothered like that," Zel raised his thumb up. 

"Oh! Speaking of noble girls…" Leonie then recognized where she had to step in. 

"Ah! Yes. You must be the reviewers of the whores. Leonie told me you can look over my review. I look forward to have great learning of how to improve my words!" Petra bowed politely as this was her first time meeting famous adventurers. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *realizes the time I finished writing this at 2:38 am in the morning*
> 
> OH NO MY SKELETON IS COMING OUT.   
> ÀàaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaa!
> 
> ...I live!...


End file.
